


Это было давно

by NightBat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, баллада, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Это было давно: уже тысячу разПовторялся подобный банальнейший сказ.Обычное трио персонажей герой-наставник-злодей, но забредшее не туда.
Kudos: 1





	Это было давно

Это было давно: уже тысячу раз  
Повторялся подобный банальнейший сказ,  
Уже голос сорвал перебравший певец,  
Повествуя о том, как родился боец.

По традициям многих похожих поэм  
Был герой наш отважен и нравился всем.  
Меч несет правосудье, а щит — как стена,  
За победу свою он всегда пил до дна.

Был героя врагом властелин темных сил,  
Что в сердцах всех людей дикий страх породил,  
Разрушал все живое, что взглядом встречал,  
Но расцвета героя он не замечал.

У героя наставник — могучий мудрец,  
В той седой голове чистых знаний ларец,  
Его руки в морщинах заклятья плетут,  
Уважает его и безбашенный шут.

Словно сына, любил он героя тепло  
И нередко делил с ним в дороге седло.  
Научил маг героя всему, что сам знал,  
Чтобы тьмы властелина скорее изгнал.

Каждый день, каждый час все сильнее герой,  
Даже с магом могучим сравняясь порой,  
Может парня любого мизинцем поднять —  
Властелину пред ним точно не устоять!

Помогают в том зелья, что варит мудрец,  
Без его эликсиров пришел бы конец.  
Десять склянок на поясе, пара — внутри,  
И одну ещё в кожу щедрее вотри.

Но однажды герой наш проснулся один,  
Мага нет, он теперь сам себе господин.  
Все бы было нормально, но только беда:  
С ним и зелья ушли непонятно куда.

В городах и деревнях искал наш герой,  
Но наставник не вышел на горестный вой.  
Как вода на песке убрала его след —  
Каждый встречный твердил, что волшебника нет.

Как-то раз заболела его голова,  
Он сражался, как зверь, но не умер едва.  
А ещё через день он почти не ходил,  
У прохожего помощь герой попросил.

Тот прохожий откинул плаща капюшон,  
И герой наш подумал, что это лишь сон.  
Он не помнил, как долго старик пропадал,  
Но пред ним, несомненно, волшебник стоял.

Он стоял и глядел на героя в крови,  
Что руками бессильно колени обвил,  
И промолвил одно: "Тебе хочется жить?  
Тогда должен в отряд самый темный вступить".

Промелькнуло на миг властелина лицо,  
И, хотя наш герой был большим храбрецом,  
Он почувствовал дикий, безжалостный страх,  
Отдававшийся бешеной дрожью в руках.

Не услышав ответа, волшебник исчез,  
Оставляя героя средь темных небес,  
Чтобы тот выбирал - либо честь, либо яд,  
Ниоткуда не сможет вернуться назад.

***

Наш герой перешел, как и много других  
Вслед за зельем, что цепью опутало их,  
Властелина отряда любимый боец.

И на этом, друзья, старой сказке конец.


End file.
